Games of Glee and Dismay
by cassette tape
Summary: The glee club has been invited on a trip as a way to get over the stress of Nationals and the school year. However, not everything is so innocent, and a simple game of murder mystery becomes deadly. Glee kids are dropping off quicker than a thrown slushie


**This chapter is definitely not a reflection of future parts - except for the ships - however the action is going to start very, very soon. It will be very ship heavy and these relationships _will_ follow the show (especially Klaine, I feel this is my main couple) and no random Puck/Tina/Quinn hook ups in the toilet will arise. There WILL be character deaths, I warn you now. I don't own Glee, just this story.**

* * *

><p><em>chapter one: letters read lies<em>

Will Schuester thinks it's odd that he has been given the letter. It's a day before school was out for summer, and the address date is just from a week ago, so it couldn't have been lost or late. He cocks his head to the side, observing the address, before he opens it, it curiously. The letter says it's addressed to himself but also directed at the glee club.

_Dear William Schuster,_

_The __community of Woodsborough is pleased to inform you on one of many things. The first, congratulations on the accomplishment that was performing at Nationals. As a local town we have seen the New Directions perform at Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals, and can truthfully say the students are as much talented as they are inspirational. Secondly, also the reason for this letter, is to address you on an upcoming even at our most prominent hotel, the Hotel Woodsborough, which not only provides a comforting and reliable place to say, but also hosts facilities. The upcoming is a celebration of glee clubs and the integrity they give to schools, which is why we are pleased to inform you that the William McKinley glee club has been chosen to attend! The trip lasts for three days, with all expenses paid, and access to meals and drinks, entertainment and leisure activities. Details of the three day trip are on the attached papers which should provide all knowledge needed, however feel free to contact us if any issues arise - our information is also on the front of the pamphlet provided._

_We hope to see you all there._

He smiles despite his previous worries. The kids deserve some time off, he thinks, especially together. The work and time it took to get to Nationals paid off in an emotional sense, but the physical aspect felt open, lonely: the trophy would have been nice. He knows the kids were kind of complacent, they wrote the songs with very little time to rehearse, but still, they work hard, don't they? They deserve something, anything, that will take away any pain they've accumulated. He knows Kurt's burden is still existent, Santana seems so much more different this year, and Quinn is... Quinn simply isn't Quinn. He'll make it better though, he smiles. It's a free trip to a hotel, what could be better after the stress that was glee club?

* * *

><p>"Alright everybody," Mr. Schuester claps his hands together, "I have an announcement I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear about."<p>

"Did we win Nationals?" Brittany asks, a hopeful look in her eyes. Artie whispers something in her ear, she frowns, and everyone else shakes their head.

"Uh, no, Brittany, sorry," he smiles, "but it's still good news, not as good as winning Nationals but... it'll make us feel a bit better, more relaxed."

"Rigorous rehearsing for next year?" Rachel asks, her eyes similar to Brittany's.

"No, Rachel," Mr. Schuester laughs, "I said relax. I want you all to forget about the stress that's affected you all. This year has been hard on a lot of people, on all of us, and I don't want anyone with the weight of the world on their shoulders. I want us to be happy. Be free. Which is why... we're all going on a vacation," he finishes.

"A trip?" Finn asks, eyes darting to the side. "Where to? School's over after today."

"I know, Finn, but a vacation's a vacation, right? It's for three days, it's in a hotel, and we'll all be together. Who could ask for more?"

Everyone looks at their teacher oddly before he adds one last detail. "It's free!"

The room erupts with eagerness to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel is more than definitely happy, and he can't help but smile when he walks hand in hand with Blaine into the choir room. It's safe. School is over, no one will see, but Kurt knows that even if the halls were filled with a million Dave Karofskys, he'd still hold his boyfriend's hand proudly. The glee club is meeting today to leave for their trip, and as Blaine is coming to McKinley next year and of course, he's going to join glee club (and get it in because hello, his voice is way too swoon worthy to say no to) Mr. Schue had made an exception and let him come too. So Kurt was content, everything was perfect, everything was as he imagined.<p>

"So, are you excited?" Blaine leans in, and Kurt nearly dies then because oh my god his eyes. "Our first official trip together, huh?"

Both boys sit down, setting their bags by his side, the first two to be in the room and Kurt is thankful for the slowpokes that are his friends. He laughs, "What could be more fun than spending three days with Blaine Anderson?"

"Nothing, baby," Blaine smiles, and he leans to kiss his boyfriend when...

"Ah, my gaydar was going off the charts," Santana greets, "I thought it would be Sam in here with Mike."

Kurt and Blaine shoot her a look of confusion.

"What? They both _scream_ gay, despite their abs," she explains, putting both her handbag and overnight bag on the seat next to her.

The blue eyed boy goes back to his boyfriend, ignoring the presence of Santana. "Cliché as it be, but, where were we?" He asks, and Blaine smiles that dreamy smile that makes Kurt's heart stop. He leans in again and they kiss. No tongue, nothing over the top, just sweet and simple and Kurt never wants to stop. But of course Kurt Hummel never really gets his way...

The sound of a soft patter of heels hitting the floor become evident, and all three in the room look up to see Quinn, blonde hair short and eyes alive with something behind them Kurt couldn't identify. She tilts her head and observes the two boys with their arms around one another. "Cute," she says, with a smile, before sitting by Santana's side.

Mike and Tina arrive next, hand in hand, and Santana casts a knowing smirk to Kurt who shakes his head. The couple sit together in a tight little bundle when the next few glee members file in, Mercedes and Sam enter together with smiles on their faces (Kurt will totally ask about that grin later) and then Rachel and Finn appear too. Lauren and Puck come in with Brittany wheeling Artie, who has piles of bags on his lap which he's struggling to hold onto.

"My wonderful fellow glee clubbers," Rachel announces, Finn looking up at her with his eyes all shiny. "I must say, that despite our devastating but underdog like loss at Nationals, I want us to all enjoy the three days ahead of us," she smiles. "We lost, and it hurt, and it sucked, and it makes me feel like part of our soul has been ripped out and fed to Vocal Adrenaline like it was candy." Kurt raises an eyebrow and Blaine's face reads confusion. Kurt notes that he'll talk to Blaine later about Rachel Berry's so called pep talked that usually made everyone either upset or puzzled or both. "But still, guys, have fun. Then we will work and work and crush and crush and-"

"Sit down, dwarf, your speech is killing any happiness we had left," Santana buts in.

Rachel sits down slowly, eyes narrowing as she did so. "I am of reasonable height," she mutters.

Santana opens her mouth to speak but Mr. Schue enters, wide smile upon his face. "Alright guys," he rubs his hands together, "is everyone packed and ready?" There's a mixture of the word yes and pleads of excitement to "leave this school right now, please!" before the giddy choir teacher leads the kids to the bus.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry, if anything, is a little disappointed. She wasn't expecting a five star hotel but this... it's definitely one star material. She holds her bag awkwardly, for some reason feeling a sense of just wanting to go home with Finn instead of being on this once exciting trip. Suddenly something grabs her hand, and she jumps, before she settles and sees that Finn's taking her bag.<p>

"Thought it looked a little heavy," he smiles down at her.

She blushes, still not used to the idea of them being a couple again. It's overwhelming, scary, exciting, but she loves all the feelings the adorable and charming Finn Hudson gives her. "Thanks, Finn, that's sweet," she smiles back.

The tall boy shrugs. "Let's go inside, Rachel, I wanna see our rooms."

"Wanky..." Santana grins from Rachel's side who also throws in a wink. "Oh it's a joke, relax, Berry," she rolls her eyes, when she sees the look of discontent on both Rachel and Finn's face, and walks over to join Brittany.

Finn whispers in her ear. "Ignore her," he says, "Santana's not gonna ruin this again."

Rachel wants to mention that it was also Noah but she nods, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. "Let's go," she says. The outside of the hotel is much more different to the inside. The exterior is old and hints of decay are evident, but the inside gives off the feeling warmth. The gates of the hotel are bleak and gray, and there are only small patches of grass. The stairs make noises and so does the door, but the light and comfort the inside gives Rachel makes up for it all. The carpet is a light, peachy color, and the walls are of a cream. There are photos of countless people and there's also a fireplace with light colored chairs by it. It's homelike.

"I need everybody lined up by the check in, guys," Mr. Schue says, his hands in the air making a "come here" motion. Everyone listens, bags in hand.

"So um," Finn starts with his hands in his pockets and his voice shaky, "what are you planning on doing on this trip?"

"I plan to relax and unwind as much as possible with books, comfort food, and small amounts of exercise when needed," she says proudly, lining up between Mercedes and Sam. "All before starting a riveting year at McKinley," she finishes with a smile.

Laughing, Finn grabs her hand again. "I'm glad you didn't Rachel."

She bites her lip. "I agree. What are your plans?"

"I know we um… haven't been together for very long, but I wanted to spend it with you. I saw a sign about the dinner they serve here, and it's all fancy and stuff so I was hoping it could be like… our first official Finchel date? Well, again."

Rachel sees that Finn is nervous, and it's cute and hilarious at the same time. "Um… sure, Finn! Should I dress up? I didn't bring anything too-"

"Wear your horse sweater," Finn grins.

A grin which Rachel will always return.


End file.
